The goal of the Central Illinois Bridge Program is to provide academic, logistic and social support for talented students who are underrepresented, in order to encourage them to complete baccalaureate degrees in biomedical sciences. The following objectives will guide the project's planning, implementation, and evaluation strategies: 1. Strengthen partnerships between the community colleges and university related to the targeted program areas by implementing three first-year/sophomore courses at 3 community colleges that are currently are not offered and by growing demand for those courses to 30 students per year so that they are self-sustaining. 2. Recruit, select, and support talented students from underrepresented groups in biology and chemistry by increasing choice of biology and chemistry majors by under-represented students from 75 to 110 within 3 years, and by increasing enrollment in biology, chemistry, and mathematics courses at local CC's by 33% from 75 to 100 at TC and by 40% from 40 to 56 at ICC and IVCC for students from under- represented groups. 3. Expand the professional, development opportunities for project students by [unreadable] increasing attendance by minority students at professional meetings from partner CC's and ISU from 5 per year to 50 per year, and by increasing oral and poster presentations by minority students at professional meetings from 5 per year to 25 per year. 4. Improve retention for under-represented students in biology, chemistry and mathematics by increasing junior/senior minority enrollment at ISU in biology and chemistry from 30 to 65 within three years, and by increasing junior/senior minority enrollment of former ICC, IVCC and TC students by 20 to 35 at any 4-year college. 5. Increase the number of under-represented students who enter graduate or professional schools in the biomedical sciences by increasing applications to graduate or professional schools by minority students by 100% from 30 to 60 within three years, and by increasing enrollment from ISU minority students at graduate or professional schools from 20 to 40 within three years. [unreadable] [unreadable]